


when you come home

by herwhiteknight



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: (kinda), F/F, Fluff, Purple Prose, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: When Lynn’s head settles against your chest, you feel your world slow down.





	when you come home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing something like this self-insert kind of thing, but it was a lot of fun. I love Lynn Gunn a lot. Probably too much. But. Either way.

When Lynn’s head settles against your chest, you feel your world slow down. It'd been a long day at work, full of irrational customers and stubborn management and your stress level has been unbelievably high ever since you got home.

That all changes when Lynn looks up at you from where she's resting against you, her pretty green eyes darkened by the dim light in the living room. She arches her neck, murmurs something soft against your cheek, her lips brushing your skin, and warmth blooms from the point of contact. Her arms wind around your torso with practiced ease, settling around your tummy almost absently as she kisses your cheek again.

With Lynn at your side, it feels like you're whole again. It's more than just her body that fits against your side like a jigsaw, it's more than just her pulse matching up with yours. It's her soul, existing and dancing and swirling around you. It's her essence, one that fills your entire being to the brim with a sense of peace that you never thought possible.

She completes you. On every level. Every wave length. In every lifetime.

You snuggle in closer to her, whispering your own breathless words against her hair that smells like fire, and you watch the corners of her eyes crinkle in response, her lips curling to breathe life into that beautiful smile that you love so so much. You whisper again, pressing your lips to her temple in a feather touch and watch as goosebumps chase their way down her neck in silent reply. 

She reaches for your hand and your palms meet magnetically, your fingers dancing together across chasms and cliffs and crevices. There's a whole world in her hand, countless stories in the lines of her life. There's the story of the people she's met, the lives she's changed, the hearts she never meant to break. There's the story of her; her childhood, her fascinations, her fears. The growing pains, the lessons she's learned, the things she's created. It's all spelled out, marked and littered across a palm that's been held outstretched to the world, hoping to make a difference.

There's the story of the two of you together. Disjointed sentences that only unscramble themselves when your skin meets hers, puzzles and codices that are only solved with the cipher found within her veins. It's a story of shy romance, of false starts and awkward advances. Of pursuit and heartbreak, of undeniable longing. Of getting caught and wanting to be held, of holding on and learning to let go. Of coming back together, because your lifelines were stretched too thin without one another.  

Her head falls back down onto your chest and you tangle your free hand in her long soft hair and she sighs, her hand pausing in yours for just a moment as she soaks in the feeling of your fingers threading through her hair. It feels like she melts against you even more, the tension in her shoulders sagging and falling away as you support her body. You know your arms are going to regret it later when she falls asleep on you, but it's so very worthwhile to watch her slip into tranquility. A simple moment of rest has been so hard for her to find lately, and you can't even begin to express the simple pure happiness of being the one who's able to help her find peace.

And when she does fall asleep on you, you watch her gentle expression twitch into a soft smile as you kiss her temple softly once more in a gentle goodnight. It's not long before you join her in slumber as well, too contented to move. And soon your soul is soaring alongside hers into the dream.


End file.
